


Category is: Sunday's Brunch

by Maluucious



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Double Date, Established Relationship, Expectations vs Reality, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nervousness, Presentation, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Short One Shot, Sunday Brunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "I would have never thought I would get to meet a hot guy able to shush Haknyeon, I have to admit. We should see each other more often, I have a lot of stories to tell you!"Sangyeon is like a brother to Haknyeon who decided to introduce him to his boyfriend
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Ju Haknyeon, Lee Sangyeon l Bang Chan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Category is: Sunday's Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo sweethearts!   
> I'm back with a little Hwallhak fully inspired by how cute Sangyeon and Haknyeon's relationship is... I find it really endearing and funny!   
> Plus, since Haknyeon seems to love jumping on Chan every time he sees him to have a hug, I thought it would be cute to include him in there! 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Have a nice day and take care of you! <3

Saying Haknyeon was stressed would have been an understatement. Usually, on a Sunday morning, he would have been in his bed, laying down under the sheets like a starfish or, if he wasn’t alone, curled up against a warm body. He would have woken up late, made some hot chocolate, and binge-watched _Rupaul’s Drag Race_. 

Instead of that crazy morning, he was standing in front of a pretty restaurant to take a brunch. He had tried to put a casual yet pretty outfit, scared of receiving bad looks from the waiters in there. When he had asked Sangyeon to meet him, wanting to finally introduce him to his boyfriend, he hadn’t expected this. On one hand, Haknyeon loved eating and really wanting to test this restaurant pastries. On the other hand, he was stressed to handle the presentations.

« You’re an early bird this morning, » Haknyeon turned around to see the owner of the raspy voice that teased him, his face lightening up. A nonchalant smirk on the lips, Hyunjoon was looking at him, fists on his hips. As always, he was well dressed, yet more casual than he could do, which Haknyeon guessed was a choice to avoid scaring the elder. His boyfriend could have some…interesting fashion choices, to say the least. 

Instinctively, Haknyeon jumped into his arms, falling into the soft embrace. He loved the musky fragrance that became familiar to him, just like a sweet spell appeasing his worries. His body muscles soothed themselves in the hug, which made Hyunjoon smile, his face hidden into Haknyeon’s hair. 

« Are you so stressed out, baby? » he asked softly, freeing his boyfriend from his embrace but still holding his hand. Haknyeon only nodded, a bit embarrassed. 

« I know that everything should go well but I’m still nervous, » he admitted with a small laugh. He perfectly knew that Sangyeon was nice and he trusted Hyunjoon enough to introduce them to each other, he was just nervous about the elder’s thoughts. Moreover, his friend wasn’t coming alone and that helped Haknyeon to soothe a bit his tension. « I would have just preferred if we had stayed home to watch a replay of _Drag’s Race_! »

The other’s eyes disappeared as he burst into laughter at the reference of their lazy Sundays, spent arguing over who is their favorite drag queen. As a huge fan of fashion, Hyunjoon got a soft spot for Violet Chachki but, in the season they were binge-watching, both of them were in an _« Aquaria VS Miz Cracker »_ kind of cat’s fight. Right now, Haknyeon would have loved to lay on his bed, legs interlaced with his boyfriend. Though he always ended up standing and dancing in the middle of the room, lipsyncing as if his life depended on it. His boyfriend always had his best laughs watching him do that. 

Instead, they were entering the restaurant, Hyunjoon squeezing his hand to relax him, even though his face started to darken a little bit, just like he was used to do whenever he wasn’t sure of how to act. When unfamiliar with the situation, he was always frowning a bit at first, analyzing everything around him and this mannerism made Haknyeon realize that he wasn’t the only one wondering how this brunch would go. After all, it was the first time he was introducing a lover to the friend he grew to consider his brother. 

« Hello, may I help you? Did you book a place? » A young woman made him snap back to reality as his boyfriend looked at him. She was wearing a nice suit, her brown hair tied up and a huge smile on her face. She inspired trust, even if it was just her job. 

« Do you have a reservation under Lee Sangyeon’s name? We’re supposed to be four, » Haknyeon answered, smiling at the girl who checked her list, nodding. 

« I’ll take you to your table. »

They followed casually the employee towards a staircase that led them in a huge and bright dining room. The decorations were modern but something about it made it kind of vintage, cozy, and warm. The walked until a table near a huge window, the girl inviting them to sit. 

« Don’t hesitate, if you need anything. » After excusing herself, Haknyeon explaining that they would wait for the two other males to come, she disappeared, surely to join the entrance of the restaurant. 

They didn’t have to wait for a long time, Haknyeon playing with Hyunjoon’s hand as the other looked at the menu for the brunch, before two familiar figures walked towards them. A huge smile appeared on the brown-haired boy’s face, eyes shining from happiness as they stood to greet the newly arrived couple. 

« For once, you are late! » Haknyeon teased Sangyeon, a chestnut-brown-haired boy that was a little bit taller and stockier than him. He was wearing a casual light shirt with his sleeves rolled up, giving off a calm and confident vibe. The latter became falsely outraged, which made laugh the three others. 

« You’ll talk when you’ll your driving license, kiddo, you don’t know how difficult it is to park on a Sunday morning! » 

« You’re the one who told us to join the both of you, though! » Haknyeon could be a chatterbox, even more with Sangyeon who usually struggled to have the last word with him, sighing in defeat. Their boyfriends were looking at them, visibly quite amused. 

« It’s a way to say that he was still sleeping when I came to his apartment, » The blonde guy next to Sangyeon admitted with a laugh, making Hyunjoon and Haknyeon laugh as they all sat down. 

Haknyeon would be lying if he said he wasn’t relieved that Chan was there. Things were so much easier when the Australian boy was with them, both because of his relationship with Sangyeon, now occupied to mentally judge Hyunjoon as they started to talk, and because of his nice personality that eased the atmosphere. Considering his friend like his brother, Haknyeon had grown to consider the blonde boy as an integral part of his close ones. He had looked up to their couple for a long time, even before meeting his own boyfriend. 

If Hyunjoon and him were representing how opposites attract each other, Sangyeon and Chan were the definition of « birds of a feather flock together ». They both had a strong nature, both accommodating easily and solving their problems sometimes before they arrived. As he thought of his boyfriend and him as a young couple, sometimes discovering the fights, the other twos seemed more like adults, caring about each other to the point they got really comfortable, dealing with their relationship easily. He dreamed that, at some point, they would be like them. 

They quickly took care of the orders, before Sangyeon’s attention finally focused on the black-haired boy who, suddenly, seemed quite small. Haknyeon observed his friend’s familiar paternal gaze on his boyfriend, the both of them starting to exchange words. his nervousness may have been visible to everyone, because he quickly felt Hyunjoon’s hand against his thigh, reassuring him, Chan also offering him a soft yet amused smile. 

« I won’t eat your boy, Haknyeon, I’m not into cannibalism, » Sangyeon laughed, making Haknyeon blush and writhe, his boyfriend chuckling. 

« Maybe you look like a serial killer, » Chan added, receiving a kick under the table from the brown-haired boy, letting out a small scream that surprised his boyfriend. All of them burst into laughter. Sangyeon nonchalantly kissed the back of Chan’s hand without thinking, their fingers still intertwined. The gesture made the youngest couple smile softly. 

« I would be a bad serial killer, let's be honest! » 

« You would be the worst of history! » Haknyeon scoffed, celebrating his small win when the waiter approached to serve them. 

Thanks to the joke and the food, the atmosphere lightened up, all of them free from nervousness. From that, the brunch went incredibly well. Hyunjoon surprised Chan with his English skills, which seemed to make the blonde boy incredibly happy. They talked a lot, despite not having a lot in common, much to Haknyeon and Sangyeon’s joy. Looking at how the elder started to look at Hyunjoon with the same paternal gaze he gave his youngest friends. Haknyeon felt relieved. He didn’t know why this whole thing had made him so anxious. Well, he knew that Sangyeon would break someone’s neck if he got hurt, however, with Chan by his side, there was no way this meeting would have gone wrong. He had just been nervous. So nervous because introducing his lover to his friend, his brother, meant a lot. Hyunjoon knew that and maybe that was the reason behind his sudden softness and his silent nervousness. 

Unlike the latter, who already went through a lot of relationships, it was the first significant connection Haknyeon had made with someone. It had been the first time his heart had fluttered this way, the first time his cheeks had burned him to this point. Sangyeon knew it. Maybe that was why he became so sweet. Maybe that was the looks the youngest were giving to each other, Hyunjoon’s hand sometimes going back to Haknyeon’s thigh to reassure him or something else, that made him accept the black-haired boy that much. 

As his boyfriend left a few moments to disappear in the bathroom, his cheeks burned under Chan and Sangyeon’s mischievous gaze, both of them grinning. 

« I like him, » Chan smiled, his soft voice making Haknyeon raise his eyes towards him. « It’s cute to see you whipped like that! »

« Maybe it will offer me some new opportunity to tease you, » his lover retorted, amused. Haknyeon was already mumbling when he laughed. « He passed the exam, I accept him! »

« It’s not as if I would have dumped him if you had said anything else, » the youngest grumbled, not admitting that the three of them knew that, even if it wouldn’t have affected the couple, Sangyeon’s opinion was dear to his heart. 

« Obviously you wouldn’t do that. He looks at you like you’re the purest thing of the world! » 

Haknyeon blushed so hard hearing Chan’s teasing but was unable to respond to the blonde boy, much to the latter’s liking, as his boyfriend came back, curious about the reason behind his red face. As if it wasn’t already enough, Sangyeon ended him well, surely happy to take his revenge for his friend’s teasing before dating the Australian boy. 

« I would have never thought I would get to meet a hot guy able to shush Haknyeon, I have to admit. We should see each other more often, I have a lot of stories to tell you! » His smirk seemed Machiavellian to the poor boy who looked at Chan, trying to beg for mercy. The blonde only lifted his hands while laughing, showing with a laugh that he couldn’t do anything. Maybe Haknyeon hadn’t thought that Sangyeon liking Hyunjoon would be an endless tease, however, as his boyfriend’s eyes shined mischievously, he was sure he was in for a very long and embarrassing time.

After ordering a last coffee (and a hot chocolate for Haknyeon), the four boys walked towards the elder’s car, parked a few streets afar. They were casually chatting and laughing, the youngest not still daring to imitate the other two who were holding hands. It may have been because it was the first meeting, each stealing glance at each other, happiness on their faces. Focused on the conversation and their closeness, they didn’t notice the soft smiles Sangyeon and Chan exchanged, looking at them, touched by the apparent affection embracing them like a colorful aura. Even if they would talk about that later, for now, no word was needed for the two oldest to understand the joy and purity of their relationship. Haknyeon finally tilted his head on the side, curious about the mysterious smile Chan gave at Hyunjoon when they arrived at the car. 

Politeness exchanged and the vehicle slotting into the circulation of the city, Hyunjoon finally slid his arms around Haknyeon from behind, resting his head on the slightly smaller boy’s shoulder. A relieved sigh escaped the latter’s lips, joined by a small laugh. 

« Why was I so stressed? » He questioned himself, his boyfriend only kissing innocently his neck, a mark of affection he was used to do without thinking. 

« They are nice, » The raspy voice whispered. « I’m sure that Sangyeon would break my bones if I intended anything that would break your purity though, and I’m pretty convinced Chan would assist him. » 

A bright blush-colored Haknyeon turned around, following the innuendo, slightly hitting Hyunjoon’s shoulder. His boyfriend’s big smile made him flutter even more, and he admitted his defeat as he nodded. 

« They work well in pairs. » 

« So do we. » Hyunjoon smirked and winked, which made the brown-haired boy roll his eyes with a smile. He took his hand in his as they started to walk towards the subway. « Now that we are free, let’s give you some rest and go home to see your episode of _Drag Race_. »

Haknyeon jumped like a kid, excited, happy from how things went. He loved his friends and he loved his boyfriend. Moreover, he would soon be in his bed with his lover, watching one of his favorite shows. What could he ask more than this? 

« Let’s go, I need to be sure Cracker win the elimination! »


End file.
